Last Christmas
by Apailana
Summary: ¡Especial navideño! Magneto no entiende el significado de la navidad, pero un telépata, unos gemelos y unos mutantes desamparados lo harán cambiar de opinión. CHERIK. Modern AU.


**LAST CHRISTMAS**

**-Especial navideño-**

_De: Apailana_

_Para: Irleth Isilra_

Navidad: ese momento del año que tanto esperamos, por el cual preparamos la casa desde un mes antes, pero que cuando llega es sólo una noche que pasa como un instante, con la fugacidad del tiempo. Eso sí, es un instante muy brillante que alegra nuestras vidas. Es un momento de ilusión, de felicidad, de compartir y sobretodo de amar, de amar incondicionalmente. Un momento brillante en nuestras vidas para pasarlo junto a nuestras familias y seres que amamos, y compartir con ellos toda nuestra feli-…

—Por favor, Charles… —dijo Erik con tedio mientras cruzaba una pierna y agarraba el teléfono con la otra mano y resoplaba al tiempo que miraba su reloj— venga, no creerás esas cursilerías de que la navidad es amor y felicidad. Admítelo, Charles, es algo totalmente materialista. Consumismo puro. Los niños no tienen ilusión de nada, solo tienen ganas de tener sus estúpidos juguetes y ya. Los niños de ahora ni si quiera tienen infancia, menos si se la pasan jugando con tablets y cosas así.

Charles gruñó desde el otro lado del teléfono— Erik… —dijo en tono demandante— no me hagas esto…

Magneto resopló e hizo ojos al cielo, su amigo —viejo amigo-mejor amigo-casi algo más— el telépata, era un cursi de primera… ¿qué acaso dirigir el instituto no le quitaba suficiente tiempo como para darse el lujo de estar planeando estas reunioncitas cursis?... cada año era lo mismo, y Charles siempre terminaba arrastrando a Erik en sus juegos: que si cena fancy por año nuevo, intercambio de regalos y comida por San Valentín, fiesta anti-San Valentín el mismo día, viaje de carretera en vacaciones, fiestas en la piscina en verano, rally anual del instituto, fiesta de disfraces en Halloween… y ahora esto… la cena de navidad con los alumnos del instituto Xavier ¡¿Qué acaso no le bastó con haber celebrado acción de gracias con los alumnos?!— ¿Es enserio, Charles? —preguntó Erik fastidiado— ¿Es que acaso tus estudiantes no piensan ir a pasar las fiestas con sus familias?

Después de unos segundos, sólo se escuchó un silencio incómodo como respuesta por parte de Charles, hasta que después de un rato respondió— No es como si muchos de ellos tuvieran una familia… —y su tristeza y decepción se sintieron hasta el otro lado de la línea.

Y entonces Erik se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Charles continuó explicando—Son mutantes, a muchos los han abandonado, están sin un hogar… a otros sus familiares les temen o se avergüenzan de ellos. Por eso los he traído conmigo. —Charles pudo escuchar un gruñido del otro lado del teléfono, no pudo evitar sonreír, pues Erik se preocupaba por los suyos tanto como él.

Magneto resopló y sonrió, como siempre su amigo se había salido con la suya. —De acuerdo... —dijo haciendo ojos al cielo— Nos vemos ahí. —¿Después de todo no siempre Charles terminaba obligándolo a ir a todas sus celebraciones cursis?

Charles sonrió ampliamente— Sabes que puedes traer a tus hijos, siempre son bienvenidos. —dijo y después colgó el teléfono, pensando en ese par de pequeños que ocupaban un lugar especial en su corazón, un lugar aún más especial que el de todos sus pequeños mutantes.

* * *

Las preparaciones en el Instituto Xavier fueron en grande, estuvieron decorando y haciendo preparativos desde inicios de noviembre para tener todo antes de que iniciase diciembre.

—Mientras más rápido, mejor —les dijo Mystique decidida— así la decoración durará más tiempo puesta.

Decorar la casa fue todo un lío, Raven e Irene colocaron enormes muñecos inflables en el techo de la mansión: un Santa Claus, renos, un muñeco de nieve gigante, y también pingüinos.

Scott, Alex, Sean y Hank pasaron casi una semana tratando de cubrir toda la fachada de la mansión con series de foquitos navideños. Era todo un lío, además de que la GRAN disciplina de los muchachos no ayudaba mucho, incluso Charles. Para colmo, a Charles le gustó tanto que también cubrieron el jardín con series de luces. La decoración quedó majestuosa y, con toda seguridad, el recibo de la luz también sería majestuoso… pero eso qué importa si se trata de la navidad.

Todo quedó perfecto, como un sueño, como un palacio lleno de luces. Incluso reporteros del periódico local fueron a tomar unas fotos de la casa-instituto de Charles y lo titularon "la casa de Santa". De vez en cuando algunas personas, que conducían en los alrededores por la noche, paraban sus autos y bajaban a tomarse una selfieafuera del paraíso de luces en que se había convertido el Instituto Xavier.

Las decoraciones del interior también fueron eternas y la casa estuvo totalmente desordenada mientras duraron. Charles tuvo que adelantar las vacaciones del Instituto pues la casa era un desastre y los maestros y colaboradores estaban ocupados decorando; eso sólo fue un alivio para los niños, quienes gustosos se pusieron a la merced de Raven y ayudaron con los preparativos.

Por supuesto que el momento cumbre de todo fue la puesta del árbol de navidad. Charles organizó una excursión con alumnos y profesores al bosque para elegir el mejor pino.

—Tiene que ser grande —dijeron los hermanos Summers con una sonrisa.

—Majestuoso —habló Raven visualizando en su mente el árbol perfecto.

—Colosal —dijo Logan afilando sus garras.

Después de una larga caminata eligieron el mejor árbol. Era grande, verde, frondoso y muy hermoso. Logan lo taló y lo amarró en la parte superior de una de las camionetas del instituto.

Al llegar de vuelta, Raven no pudo evitar hacer ojos al cielo al ver como Hank estacionaba su camioneta— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la parte superior de la camioneta de Beast.

Hank sonrió complacido— un árbol para mi laboratorio, por supuesto.

En el techo de la camioneta de Hank había un pequeño pino, era diminuto, de menos de medio metro de altura… sin embargo, estaba atado con cuatro cuerdas al techo de la pickup— es ridículo, pudiste haberlo puesto en el asiento del copiloto si querías—dijo Raven entre risas. Hank hizo caso omiso, desató su árbol dispuesto a llevárselo a su laboratorio para cubrirlo con esferas.

Adornar el árbol fue algo que animó a todos, lo llenaron de luces, esferas, galletas de jengibre falsas, moños y muchos adornos. Era en verdad un árbol grande y tardaron mucho en llenarlo todo, pues siempre había partes que se veían un poco vacías.

Después de días y días de preparación, todo estaba perfecto. La casa lucía preciosa y con todo el ambiente navideño, justo como Charles lo pidió.

Y poco a poco los días fueron pasando, diciembre fue un mes maravilloso y la decoración puso a todos de un excelente humor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la noche anterior a navidad.

—¿Estás segura de que es así?

—Sí. Verifiqué todo en internet e incluso vi un tutorial en YouTube.

Con seguridad en la información adquirida en la web, la pequeña niña daba indicaciones precisas a su hermano de cabellos blanquecinos para que realizaran la receta del _baklava_.

—Ponle más nuez. —dijo Wanda con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Pero el kilo cuesta más de diez dólares!?

—Pietro… por favor… —respondió la pequeña irritada y haciendo ojos al cielo— si se trata de papá qué rayos importa que la nuez esté "a más de diez dólares el kilo".

El pequeño aceptó y con cuidado agregó más nuez— ¿segura que a papá le gustará?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa— la abuela se lo preparaba cuando era niño, lo leí en unos escritos de papá que encontré en su estudio. Él es muy bueno, me hace sentir mejor siempre.

Pietro asintió. Convencido de que sería un gran regalo de navidad para un gran padre.

Eran las tres de la mañana del 24 de diciembre, y dos pequeños gemelos de siete años se encontraban cocinando en la oscuridad, sólo con unas velas iluminando. Con mucha cautela trabajaban, pues no querían despertar a su padre y arruinar la sorpresa. Habían camuflado los ingredientes semana tras semana entre las compras del super.

—_Esto será tan bueno que si papá se pone feliz igual y al fin se decide a casarse con el profesor. Entonces podremos vivir en la mansión y jugar con Kitty, Rogue y el bebé Kurt. _—Pensó la pequeña Wanda mientras continuaba con su receta.

* * *

VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD

Sin duda una de las noches más glamurosas en el Instituto. Si la decoración ya les había quedado preciosa ese día se veía colosalmente divina: la mesa puesta era preciosa, con la vajilla de navidad, las copas de cristal y los lugares de la mesa esperando por ser llenados. Todos se pusieron sus mejores ropas, las mujeres en glamurosos vestidos, los hombres en trajes, las pequeñas en preciosos vestiditos y los pequeños también bien arreglados. Pero sobretodo, lo que hacía más hermoso el momento era la felicidad de todos, el cariño que se tenían y lo especial de la noche, eso era lo que hacía de la velada algo memorable.

Eran recién las siete de la tarde, pero ya todos estaban listos, encontrándose en el salón principal para pasar una velada maravillosa.

Raven, enfundada en el más precioso y glamuroso vestido rojo de seda, sostenía una copa mientras le arreglaba el listón rojo de su cabello a su pequeña Rogue y hablaba con su querida Irene.

—¿Crees que venga? —preguntó Destiny mientras acariciaba al pequeño Kurt que jugueteaba en su regazo.

—Eso espero, en verdad. Mi hermano lo necesita, ambos se necesitan de un modo que ninguno de los dos admite del todo. —Raven sonrió, preocupada por la felicidad de su hermano.

* * *

Y después de varios susurros cuestionándose si Magneto iba a asistir y un par de horas después, Charles distinguió el auto de Erik estacionándose afuera de la mansión. Sonrió.

—Viejo amigo. —dijo acercándose a la entrada para recibirlo. Estuvieron distanciados un tiempo, eso fue aún antes del nacimiento de los gemelos, pero aún ahora ambos habían mantenido la costumbre de llamarse "viejo amigo".

—Desde ahora te llamaré "vieja amiga para ocultar toda la tensión sexual". —Le dijo Raven a Irene en un susurro y entre risitas para que sólo ella la escuchara.

—Es un gusto que hayas venido. —Dijo Charles estrechando su mano.

Erik le tendió una botella de champagne a modo de presente y un par de bolsas enormes llenas de juguetes para los niños del instituto.

Charles sonrió, pues su amigo recordó lo desamparados que están esos mutantes.

—¡Profesor!

—¡PAP..! ¡Profesor!

Dijeron ambos gemelos y corrieron —uno mucho más rápido que la otra— a los brazos de Charles, quien los recibió gustoso, abrazándolos con mucho cariño. Pietro tenía unos pantalones caqui y un suéter con una cara de reno y Wanda un precioso vestido rojo. Charles pudo ver como la pequeña ocultaba un paquete café entre su abrigo.

—Feliz navidad —le dijeron entre risas, mientras Wanda le contaba a Charles la travesura que Pietro le hizo a Magneto el otro día.

* * *

La noche transcurrió maravillosa. Villancicos, juegos navideños, copas, bocadillos, todo estuvo precioso. Y la cena también fue digna de Charles Xavier. Había numerosos platillos, postres y bebidas que todos los mutantes disfrutaron con agrado.

—Está todo exquisito. —Dijo Scott con una sonrisa y Jean, una muchachita recién llegada al instituto, asintió con sinceridad y sintiéndose realmente feliz.

De pronto y casualmente, Erik se encontraba platicando con Charles mientras sostenía una copa de vino que casi derrama cuando Pietro apareció de la nada y le susurró en el oído— Wanda se cayó.

Magneto sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho y salió corriendo detrás de su hijo. Por supuesto que Charles lo siguió.

—¡¿Está todo bien?! ¡Wanda! ¿Qué rayos…? —e hizo ojos al cielo porque su pequeña estaba totalmente bien, sentada en un sofá y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Charles sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo con las ocurrencias de los niños.

—Wanda… qué te he dicho acerca de menti…

—¡Feliz navidad papá! —interrumpió la gemela y segundos después su hermano apareció corriendo y sosteniendo el paquete café.

—Cierra los ojos. —le ordenaron.

Ambos desenvolvieron el paquete con cuidado y prepararon todo.

Charles los vio y sonrió, llenándose de ternura por la nobleza de los gemelos y de dicha por la felicidad de su querido viejo amigo.

Erik abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmado al mirar lo que tenía frente a sí, comprendiendo todo lentamente. Era sin duda un intento de _baklava:_ el jarabe de miel, las nueces trituradas y la nostalgia y el dolor por el tiempo pasado. Pero con la dulzura del tiempo presente.

Por un momento los ojos de Erik se humedecieron mientras se iluminaban con las nueve velas que sus gemelos habían encendido. Las habían puesto sobre el _baklava_, como si de velitas de cumpleaños se tratase, pero era claro que lo habían hecho con la mejor intención del mundo, tratando de acoplar una tradición ajena a ellos dentro de su propio contexto, y se notaba que había sido un gran esfuerzo por parte de los gemelos.

Magneto abrazó a sus hijos con todo el amor del mundo, y no pudo evitar pensar en ella.

_No pude evitar recordarte, madre, todos los momentos felices y también los dolorosos. Pero ahora sé, que aunque de un modo cruel todo pasó por algo, ahora estoy bien, y fuerte para defender lo que amo. Vuelvo a tener una familia, mis hijos… y a su peculiar modo, Charles, ellos son mi hogar._

_Si tan solo estuvieras aquí._

Charles sonrió con los pensamientos de Erik, tan fuertes, luminosos y bellos como para evitarlos y sus ojos también se humedecieron.

Ambos hombres sonrieron. Este era su hogar. Ambos eran su hogar.

* * *

Raven suspiró bebiendo un poco de su copa de champagne y mirando las luces del jardín y las estrellas del cielo. Su bebé se había quedado dormido hace unas horas y Rogue juguetaba con Kitty y Ororo. Kurt casi cumplía dos años, y esta era la primera navidad que más o menos podía disfrutar, pues el año pasado era un bebé. La mutante se sintió feliz, ella había pasado muchas cosas dolorosas en el pasado, y sin el apoyo de Charles no habría salido adelante, ni mucho menos encontrado un hogar y un estado de gracia junto a Irene, Rogue y Kurt. Su infancia había sido triste, sin luz. Nunca había celebrado la navidad… hasta que conoció a Charles. Fue por eso que estaba tan decidida a que la casa luciera preciosa y se sintiera todo el ambiente familiar y navideño, quería que Kurt y Rogue tuvieran lo que ella no había tenido. Quería que fueran felices, que crecieran sin rechazo y con amor, lo opuesto a lo que ella vivió.

Después de un rato, Irene la escuchó suspirar— ¿Estás pensando en él, verdad? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Raven asintió. Azazel había sido alguien importante y especial para ella, y aunque por un momento quiso vengar su muerte, el amor por su hijo que venía en camino evitó que se llenara de odio y rencor. Después, Irene y Rogue llenaron su vida de luz y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Sé que estaría orgulloso de ti. —le dice Destiny y con cariño entrelaza su mano con la de Mystique.

Raven voltea y mira a Anne Marie correteando con Sean y Kitty. Cuando ella llegó al Instituto no pudo evitar sentir empatía por la pequeña, compartía su dolor y su soledad, lo entendía… después Raven entendió que su dolor también le causaba dolor, y al verla sola y sin familia ella e Irene la acogieron como a una hija.

—Yo también lo sé. —dijo Raven con una sonrisa sincera, sabiendo que aunque había tenido errores, sus decisiones la habían llevado hasta donde estaba, y de eso nunca se arrepentiría.

Ambas mutantes se dieron un beso, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, del amor, de la armonía de pertenecer a una familia, a un hogar, de no estar solas.

* * *

Abrir los regalos fue un cierre agradable para la noche. No era materialismo, era una forma de demostrar tu cariño por otra persona, de sentir algo especial en tu corazón al ver como el rostro del otro se ilumina al abrir el obsequio que le diste, sin importar si sea algo grande o pequeño.

Charles recibió muchos regalos de los niños con todo su amor. Y ellos juguetes o cosas especiales que solo les podía dar alguien que los conociera bien y los quisiera. Hank recibió corbatas y una maceta con gardenias para su laboratorio. Sean suéteres coloridos, una buena dotación de Cheetos y películas cortesía de Alex. A Logan le tejieron unos guantes azul marino con agujeros para sus garras, que recibió gustoso. Irene le regaló a Raven un precioso collar y un dije de oro con una R para Anne Marie y una K para Kurt. Raven también compró juguetes para sus hijos y un reloj y una caja de té para Charles, él agradeció y le dio el abrigo carísimo por el que había esperado meses, aclarando que era regalo de navidad y cumpleaños.

Erik pudo ver a la pequeña Ororo abriendo sus regalos y no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa llena de orgullo y cariño. La pequeña se veía feliz y Erik supo que había hecho bien en rescatarla y traerla con Charles para que pudiera vivir una vida mejor.

Ella sintió la mirada y volteó, encontrándose con Magneto. Sonrió genuinamente y caminó hacia el manipulador de metales.

—Feliz navidad —le dijo Ororo aún con la sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad —respondió éste mirándola divertido.

La menor se sonrojo y le extendió a Erik el paquete envuelto en papel de ositos con gorro de navidad.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó Erik con una sonrisa, la pequeña asintió.

Semanas atrás, la pequeña Ororo encontró una libreta forrada con cuero en la habitación de Alex y ambos negociaron un precio bajo. Varias semanas Ororo no gastó el dólar que Charles le daba los domingos.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti. —Erik le extendió una caja plateada con un moño azul. La pequeña la abrió con cariño, eran libros y un gato de peluche. Ella sonrió y con amor abrazó a Erik.

—Feliz navidad, Storm. —dijo Pietro llegando de la nada e intercambiando con la pequeña caramelos y tarjetas hechas a mano.

Wanda hizo lo mismo llegando minutos después— nosotros la llamamos Storm —dijo explicando a su padre con su voz infantil.

Viendo a sus pequeños abrazándose y jugando cariñosamente con la pequeña mutante, Erik sintió que algo se quebraba en sí mismo y supo que Ororo ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón, un lugar tan importante y grande como el que Wanda y Pietro ocupaban.

Afuera comenzó a nevar y Charles encendió la chimenea.

* * *

Y al ver a todos reunidos alrededor del árbol de navidad, con sus rostros llenos de alegría e ilusión, Erik comprendió entonces el porqué detrás de todas las acciones de Charles.

No eran los regalos, ni la decoración, ni la navidad…

Lo que importaba en realidad era el significado de aquello, lo que representaba en la vida de esos jóvenes y niños mutantes.

Erik comprendió que por una u otra razón todos ahí habían pasado por cosas difíciles, de un modo u otro todos habían enfrentado rechazo, soledad, miedo y odio.

Necesitaban amor, necesitaban sentirse felices, necesitaban un hogar.

Por eso Charles y Raven quisieron que todo fuera perfecto, porque los niños y jóvenes ahí presentes no tenían una familia o habían sido rechazados por su familia a causa de sus poderes. Tenían que mostrarles que no todo era así, que hay cosas diferentes y mejores, que pese al dolor y una vida de desamor podemos convertirnos en personas capaces de dar y recibir amor, sin importar que hayamos sido criados sin éste.

Era importante porque era darles una familia a ellos que no la tenían. De darles un hogar y una protección, de protegerlos, de evitar su rechazo, no escondiéndolos sino haciéndolos felices.

Y entonces Erik comprendió que de un modo u otro él y Charles querían lo mismo.

_I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I._

_We want the same thing._

—Feliz navidad, Charles. —dijo Erik acercándose a Charles después de un rato.

—Feliz navividad, Erik —respondió el telépata con un abrazo y ambos sonrieron.

—Lo haces por ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Erik mirando la felicidad de los mutantes.

—Siempre se trata de ellos.

Erik sonrió— son maravillosos.

Charles correspondió la sonrisa— lo sé.

—¿Sabes….? —dijo Erik después de un rato y Charles lo escuchó atento, pues el mutante se veía nervioso— tienes razón… no sería tan mala idea venir a vivir aquí…

Charles sonrió.

—Ya sabes, contigo. —añadió Erik como quien no quiere la cosa.

Charles sonrió enormemente mirando intensamente a su viejo amigo, su rostro, sus ojos—Erik, con toda sinceridad, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido. Yo amo a tus hijos, como si fueran míos.

Erik sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de Charles, acariciándolo con cariño— Sabes que Pietro y Wanda también te quieren como a un padre. Eres más que un profesor para ellos, te adoran, te ven como alguien importante y especial en su vida.

Charles sonrió— pues bien, que tenemos unos hijos maravillosos.

Erik le devolvió la sonrisa— Sí que los tenemos —respondió sinceramente y recordando a la pequeña Storm supo que no sólo se refería a los gemelos sino a todos los niños del Instituto Xavier.

—Será maravilloso tenerte aquí. —respondió Charles después de un rato— El próximo año debemos celebrar Hannukah juntos, es decir, con los niños. ¿Te gustaría?

Erik no respondió, pero lo besó.

No había muérdago encima, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

Fue un beso de amor, de entrega y de compromiso el uno con el otro. Compromiso con ellos mismos y con esta hermosa y gran familia. Un beso de amor entre ellos y de entrega a los mutantes. Se protegerían entre ellos.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Por supuesto que le gustaría, sería un modo de honrar su pasado y de dar una segunda oportunidad, a sí mismo y a sus hijos. Sería un modo de recordar a su querida madre. Con felicidad, Erik volvió a besar a Charles.

A lo lejos, Wanda y Pietro miraron con alegría a sus padres.

—Feliz navidad, Erik.

—Feliz navidad, Charles.

Y se besaron de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez.

El mejor regalo que ambos hombres se pudieron dar fue estar juntos y saber que lucharían juntos por su amor y por lo que amaban.

* * *

Porque si, la navidad puede estar rodeada de consumismo, celebraciones ostentosas y apariencias que cuidar. Pero lo importante es la intención con que se hace y el significado tras de ello. Sin importar si sea mucho o poco es bueno dar y recibir cariño y abrazos en diciembre y en todo el año. Y seamos creyentes o no, nunca olvidar el significado de amor y tolerancia en navidad.

¡Feliz navidad a todos!

* * *

**Notas: **

Equis somos chavos. Yolo. Más vale tarde que nunca.

No tengo perdón ni vergüenza por andar subiendo un especial navideño el 17 de enero. Sin afán de excusarme, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco, mi cargador se descompuso los primeros días de diciembre y después tuve un pequeño viaje. Pero bueno, una disculpa enorme y aquí está.

Este fic es un regalo de intercambio de amigo secreto, organizado por el foro de X-Men **Groovy mutations. **La mutante que me tocó fue: **Irleth Isilra.**

Irleth, muchas felicidades atrasadas. Te deseo lo mejor en este año y disculpa por la tardanza, espero de todo corazón te haya gustado, recuerda que Erik piensa en lo importante que es la intención xD. Incluí a nuestro headcanon de Mag &amp; Ororo.

En fin, feliz año a todos y espero disfruten leyendo. ¡Muchos abrazos!

_**Apailana***_


End file.
